Break My Heart
by IzzyBea2408
Summary: The Selection has been narrowed down to four girls. Prince Maxon has to find his Dear and time is running out with the Rebels growing stronger, the competition getting fiercer, the Provinces are fighting against each other and the Royal Family are wearing thin trying to fix their broken country. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not choosing him or you. I'm choosing me._

 _If he didn't have me, he would go after you._

 _We need to work on trust._

 _Maxon matters to me and I'm going to fight for him._

A lot happened in the Safe Room. Maxon showed me his deepest secret and told me that we had to work on out trust, I understand. I'm upset but I understood why he said that, when Marlee was canned I blamed Maxon straight away without even asking his side, I do tend to lash out at the people closest to me when I'm angry. I just have to work on my temper and hopefully everything will work out. I just wish we weren't having issues this late in the competition.

A knock sounds at my door, I move away from the window seat and walk towards the door. I sigh when I see Anne, Mary and Lucy standing there, a bag filled with my latest dress inside. It's Friday, damm it means the Report will be on. Normally, I'd love seeing my maids and all the other girls but right now I don't think I can face Maxon or the King or Celeste. "May we come in Miss?" Mary asks.

I roll my eyes, "No."

Mary smiles at her mistake, "Oh get out the way Ames," Lucy jokes. Anne lets out a gasp.

"Lucy!" Anne exclaims. I laugh and move out of the way of the door, the three of them walk in, set all the make up and hair things on my vanity table and lay the bag that holds the dress on the bed carefully so not to crease it. "Now Mi-" I raise my eyebrows. "America," Anne corrects herself. "Tonight the King will explain what happened the other day with the Rebels, Prince Maxon will announce that Lady Natalie has left to be with her family and there have been some rumours going around in the Maid Quarter's that there will be a surprise!" She squeals.

I groan, I hate surprises of any kind maybe it's because I'm stubborn that I need to know everything that happens I'm not sure but even growing up at rare Birthday parties I always knew what I'd get, a blue iced cupcake and card. We couldn't afford much but on milestone Birthdays like ten, thirteen, sixteen and eighteen we'd get a surprise present. For my sixteenth Dad got me a silver songbird necklace, it's beautiful and delicate and unique, I still wear it to this day.

I'm rushed over to sit at the vanity, "Special occasion, what colours do you think will look best with the dress Anne?" Mary questions, sorting through the eye shadows and lip glosses.

Anne thinks for a moment then points to a sparkling golden eye shadow and lipstick as red as my hair. "Go light please," I interrupt feeling worried that they are going to out bright red lipstick on me, "I don't want to look like Celeste."

Mary giggles, "Oh don't worry your pretty little head Miss," I glare at the name but keep quiet. "Your going to look so beautiful the Prince won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

I smile and look down at the floor whilst Mary does my make up and Lucy my hair. "Do you know what the surprise is, Anne?" I ask.

"Sorry My Lady but I don't," I roll my eyes. "The other Selected Maids have been working on ball gowns just in case though."

I sigh, I don't mind Balls and Parties but it's the dancing and having to impress everybody. I know that most of the Royal Families hate me, how could The Crown Prince marry a five? Every girl but me has something special about them, Celeste is a Two so she'll look good at Maxons side, Kriss is lady like and kind, Elise could help the war in New Asia and then there's me. America Singer. Nothing special, just a passing face in a life of Royalty. "You haven't, have you?" I say to Anne. I would hate to think that they've wasted their time making me a dress that I'll never wear of it is just a rumour.

Anne smiles, "Of course we have. We have to be prepared for every occasion."

"Done!" I hear Mary and Lucy cheer.

"Right," Anne claps. "Now get her in the dress we only have twenty minutes come on, come on!"

I stand up from the stool and make my way over to the changing screen where Anne stands with the dress. "Close your eyes," She says and I do so, I hear a zipper being undone and then the rustling of the fabric from my dress. "Arms up," I obey and Anne slides the dress over my arms, being careful of my make up and hair. "Okay, open your eyes!" I open my eyes and walk over to a mirror hanging on the wall.

I gasp at the reflection, I move my arm and she does too. There's no way this girl is me, she looks like a Princess, like she belongs in Royalty and I just don't. Mary has done my make up light just as I asked, pale foundation, light blush on my cheek bones, copper shining eye shadow, mascara and the red lipstick. My firey hair is down and in soft curls, two stubborn strands from each side have been pulled back and secured at the back of my head by a golden hair comb in the design of fragile flowers, on my feet are white flats, I can't walk in heels so these are perfect. The dress is really amazing, it's white and flows to the floor, flaring out at my waist, the bodice and some parts of the skirt are covered in golden patterns, it's stunning.

"Girls," I whisper. "It's beautiful."

"Your beautiful," Lucy smiles and runs her fingers through my hair. "Now go get you Prince."

I smile at them and hug them all, "Thank you!" I say and run out of the room, down the stairs and to the room where the report will be held.

I take a deep breath standing at the door. _Come on America,_ I tell myself. _You can do this._

 **Author Note.**

 **There's the first chapter! Woo, I am so excited for this book, let me know what you think your opinion really matters to me.**

 **As I do with all my works I do Questions Of The Day (QOTD) to get to know my lovely readers.**

 **So here's my question:**

 **At which book in the Selection Series did you fangirl most and why?**

 **I'll update again tomorrow. Promise.**

 **Love you guys 3**

 **Izzy**

 **xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

When I open the door, I see all the camera's set up, the chairs for the Selected, thrones for the Royal Family, the love seat at the front along with Gavril, his camera and chair. I spot Maxon hanging around the girls, Kriss is draped over Maxon. Even Celeste is shocked and glaring daggers at her. A wave of pain clouds over me when I see them all fighting over him like hungry dogs over a treat. I guess I don't have the advantage of being the Prince's favourite any more and I have to fight the other girls for Maxons hand. I sigh and walk over to my seat, I see Queen Amberly look at me with sympathy in her brown eyes, I give her a small smile and she returns it.

I ignore all the looks I get from the Elite and sit down, my dress billowing out. I hear somebody sit down next to me, I look up and see Kriss standing there. Well done Kriss, I say in my head. You finally untangled yourself from Maxon. Now get out my way you yappy annoying dog.

Kriss is wearing a light pink flowy strapless gown with a sweet heart neckline and a belt of silver jewels lining her waist, on her feet are light red strappy heels. Her make up is done light with foundation, blush, red smokey eyes, mascara and red lipstick with clear gloss. Her brown hair is tied up in a bun with a few curls framing her face and a few tiny pink flowers dotted around. Kriss looks Princess worthy, but there's something about her face that tells me she's not all calm and collected.

"America?" She asks, a glint of fire in her eyes. "What do you think your doing? Stop sulking, Maxon belongs to me. If you snatch him from me again then I'll-" She brings her hand up to my hair, I glare. Kriss wraps her fingers around a red curl and pulls. Hard.

"Hey!" I exclaim. Everybody turns to look at us, a deep blush blossoms on my cheeks.

"Oops," She says innocently then bends down so her breath is in my ear, "Tell anyone and I'll hurt you. Bye Ames!" She kisses my cheek then walks away smiling and playing with that stupid star necklace.

A part of me wants to go tell Maxon what a cow Kriss is, a part of me wants to catch his eye and tug my ear, the strongest part of me wants to walk up to Kriss and slap her across the face. Oh how satisfying that sound would be, my hand whacking her precious face with a big slap! I bite my lip and stay quiet, gripping on to the chair to restrain myself.

"Okay," Gavril yells. "Take your seats we are on in twenty!" The room buzzes into action and everyone on camera sits down, Elise next to me.

"Hey," She says quietly with a smile.

"Hi," I respond. "I love your dress," and its true. Elise is wearing a deep red gown with a one shoulder strap. The colour matches great with her tanned skin.

"Thank you, yours is nice too," She compliments and begins to straighten out imaginary creases on her dress. "America," She whispers. "You have to win. I know I'm only here because I have relations with New Asia, Celeste is only her because she's a two and Kriss is nice," I hide my snort. "But you would be amazing for this country, I can see how much you've suffered because of the way this country is run and it only makes you a stronger and better leader. Please win, Illéa needs you."

I smile genuinely and I'm pretty sure a few tears have gathered in my eyes. "Thank you Elise," I say. "I had no idea everybody was counting on me. I just don't think I can win this," I look over to Kriss and then to Maxon with a small sigh of anger.

"You can win this not just because you want it, but because you deserve it," Elise smiles at me and I do too, again. Gavril raises three fingers in the air, then two, then one. We both look to the front to pose for the camera, our conversation long forgotten.

Gavril looks into the camera with his usual kind smile on his face, "Good evening Illéa!" He sings into the microphone. "We would like to say a very warm welcome to the Elite; Lady America Singer, Lady Kriss Ambers, Lady Celeste Newsome and last but not least Lady Elise Whisks!" The crowd cheers and the camera turns to us. I quickly force a smile on my face. "How are you, girls?" He asks.

Celeste, ever the one for attention answers for all of us. "Oh we are just fine Gavril!" She laughs. "We're all honoured to have made it this far, Prince Maxon is keeping everything a secret but we have been going on a lot of dates recently," She lies smoothly. I can tell she's lying by the silent laughter and eye roll of Maxon.

"Good, good," Gavril nods. "Is this true Prince Maxon?" He turns to face Maxon and his family.

"Gavril, I have no favourites but every one of the Selected are very special and unique beautiful ladies," Maxon says and almost all the girls blush and squeal, except me and Elise.

Gavril chuckles and turns back to the camera. "Now Illéa, getting on to serious matters, the King would like to say a few words about a recent rebel attack."

King Clarkson stands up from his throne and walks towards the camera. "Thank you Gavril," He clears his throat and begins speaking. "As you know Illéa we have been suffering from the Rebels for years. This one however was a Southern Rebels attack and did grave damage to the Palace and everybody in it, I assure you that we are all fine and only a few guards have been injured however they are recovering nicely in the Infirmary." I feel the room breath a sigh of relief.

"From many meetings with the advisors about the matter with the Rebels, we have figured that there is nothing we can do to stop them. All we can do is make sure everyone is in the Safe Rooms on time and hope for the best. Do not panic Illéa, everything will turn out alright," The King nods and goes back to sit with the Queen and Maxon.

"Hear that folks?" Gavril asks the camera. "Everything is okay, don't worry the Guards have it under control. Prince Maxon, I heard you would like to say something?" Maxon nods and makes his way up to the front.

"Due to Rebels attacking the remaining Selected Castes the Elite has been narrowed down to four. Lady Natalie received some depressing news that her sister had been killed and was sent home to be with her family. Lady Natalie was a wonderful girl and chose to leave the Selection to comfort her family of her own accord, please send her family your prayers for the future.

"On to other matters, since the Elite has been narrowed down to so a smaller group than usual, we thought it would be a good idea to set up a Ball with the Royal Family of Italy, the Royal Family of England and the Royal Family of France to get each girl used to the members of each family for she will be working with them in the future. The Ball will be held on the Fourth Of September. Six days. With the help of Silvia and My Mother the Elite will be assigned different rules for decoration of the Ball. With help, I believe that they can pull it off. Thank you," Maxon nods and walks back to his seat.

"A Ball you say!" Gavril exclaims. "Am I invited?" He jokes.

"Of course not Gavril," Maxon teases.

Gavril gasps, "And why not Your Highness?"

"You have to tell everyone who your favourite girl is," The crowd gasps and laughs at Maxons condition.

Gavril stops and thinks out loud. "Well their all beautiful in their own way. I fuss Celeste is pretty on the outside, Elise is kind, Kriss is lady like, America is extremely stubborn and like fire so she'd be good for the country. I can't choose!"

Maxon chuckles, "Your lucky you don't have to."

"Honestly Prince Maxon I don't know how you'll ever choose between these amazing women."

I feel Maxons chocolate brown eyes flick over to me, "Neither do I," He sighs.

 _ **Author Note.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_

 _ **Who's your favourite character from The Selection Series and The Heir?**_

 _ **Wow, that was a long chapter! I have a lot of ideas for the next one so I'll update again tomorrow if I have time.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Love you guys 3**_

 _ **/\ Izzy \/**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

After the Report was finished I decided to skip dinner, I don't think I could watch Kriss or Celeste flirt with Maxon whilst King Clarkson glares at me. I open the door to my room and trudge inside, taking off my shoes and taking the comb out of my hair, leaving it on the vanity. I go into the bathroom and lock the door even though nobody can get in my room without my permission. I run a hand through my red hair, turn on the tap and splash some cold water on face. I sigh and look at the mirror, Come on America. Don't let them break you. Don't let them wear you down.

Then I turn on the bath and see it already filled with steaming water and vanilla scented body wash. There's a note on the side of the tub, I pick it up and turn it over to see Lucy's messy scrawl written down.

 _Relax America, you deserve it._

 _Have you gotten your Prince yet?_

 _Love ya Ames._

 _~The three best Maids in the world. x_

I smile at my Maids and make a mental note to thank then later. I quickly step out of my dress and under garments, hang the dress carefully on the back of the door and step into the water. It's warm but not boiling, exactly how I like it. I lean the back of my head into the water so my hair is tumbled out into the water like fire spreading. I wash my body quickly and take time with my hair, shampoo, rinse, conditioner, rinse, conditioner, shampoo, rinse, done! I step out of the bath, grab a cream towel from the towel rack in the corner and wrap it around my body. I unlock the door and see a light blue silky night gown on my bed. I dry myself and step into the night gown. Walking over to my vanity, I sit down and begin to slowly brush the red curls, humming quietly.

After working out the curls Lucy put in, I put the brush down and climb into bed, pulling the covers over myself, my hair sprawled out over my pillow. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

 _My mind flashes back to a few weeks ago when Maxon and I met Georgia and August. I remember looking at the beautiful stars on her jacket. They were Northern Rebels. It was the Northern Rebels sign, a code so they could pick one another out in a crowd. Every Northern Rebel has that star on them somewhere._

 _I think back to today at The Report when Kriss was playing with her necklace, it's a star. A star with the same intricate design as Georgia's jacket. Every Northern Rebel has that star on them somewhere. Kriss never seems to get hurt when there's Rebel Attacks and she's always the last one to make it to the safe room._

 _Kriss is a Northern Rebel._

My eyes fly wide open and my breath quickens, I look out of the window and see that its well past midnight. How long did I sleep for? Georgia did have the star symbol all over her jacket and Kriss does have the same star as a necklace. My hands fly to Ky mouth to cover my gasp. I have to tell Maxon! But what do I say? Hey Maxon how are you? Oh and by the way, I just figured out that your dating an undercover rebel. That seems like a light conversation to happen at One O'Clock in the morning. But Maxon doesn't sleep, he told me this. He's probably awake right now.

I battle with myself for half an hour before forcing myself to tell Maxon. I step out of bed, walk out of the door and see one of the Guards sleeping against the wall. I stifle a laugh because that Guard is Aspen and he's drawling. I take a deep breath and walk over to the stair case leading to the Third Floor. There's four Guards at the bottom of the stair case, two each side. "Excuse me?" I say to one of them. "I need to see Ma-" I cut myself off and remember Maxons title. "Prince Maxon please."

"I'm sorry Lady America but no member of the Selected is allowed on the Third Floor." The Guard replies, I look to his name badge. Woodwork.

Oh! It's Carter, Marlee's husband. "Carter?" I ask quietly. He smiles at me. "How's Marlee? Is she OK?" Instinct to make sure my best friend has recovered from her recent whipping takes over me.

"She's okay America. She misses you but I'm sure the Prince can arrange something for you two to see each other." The thought of seeing Marlee makes me smile.

"Good, Carter I need to see Maxon its important," I plead.

Carter sighs, "Okay but just once." I thank him and walk up the stair case to Maxons room.

The Palace halls are dark and only lit with a few torches on the walls and the light from the moon shining through the windows. My bare feet slap against the cold marble steps and soon I reach Maxons room. I raise my fist and knock on the door. "Come in!" Maxon calls, I open the door.

The size of Maxons room still shocks me, the cream walls, dark oak furniture, massive bed and a whole wall of all of his beautiful photographs. "America?" I turn and see Maxon standing by his desk wearing the suit he wore at the filming of the report but the suit coat, tie and cuff links have been thrown somewhere and the shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I answer, thankful that Maxon was up. "It's really important."

"Go on," Maxon says.

"It's about Kriss," I say trying to keep my voice steady. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I'm just jealous that I don't have his full attention any more? "Do you remember when we met August and Georgia?" Maxon nods. "Did you see the stars on Georgia's jacket?" Maxon nods again. "Well that's the Northern star and every Northern Rebel has that star on them somewhere so they can pick each other out in a crowd."

"Okay," Maxon says slowly. "Where are you going with this?"

I sigh, "Maxon, Kriss has that same star as a necklace. Have you noticed how she's always the last one to make it to the safe room when there's a Northern Rebel Attack?"

Maxon thinks for a moment, "You think Kriss is a Northern Rebel?" I nod.

"What do we do?" I worry.

"Kick her out of the competition," Maxon says simply.

Just as he says those words, it's as if Kriss hears us.

The Rebel alarm goes off.

 _ **Author Note.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_

 ** _Who is your least favourite character and why?_**

 _ **Wow, how was that? Did you all like it? Hope you do! You guys are amazing, only three chapters in and already we have two reviews and one story follower! Keep those reviews and follows coming!**_

 _ **I would like to say a big thank you to Jasminegirl123 and AGoodBookNeverEnds for their reviews and story follows!**_

 _ **Jasminegirl123 Haha I love Maxerica too! Their so cute, America is my favourite character as well but Marlee is a close second :)**_

 _ **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that. You all probably hate me but don't worry, I'm updating again tomorrow :)**_

 _ **I love you all! 3**_

 _ **Izzy**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Maxon looks at me with panic in his eyes, "Come on, come on, come on!" He runs towards the door, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me out of the room. I gasp at the amount of rebels streaming in through the door and all the gunshots, screams and Guards already injured or dead.

"Do you think it's Southerners?" I ask Maxon as we keep running down the stair case.

Maxon shakes his head, "I don't know, it would make sense if they were Northerners because we were just talking about them but they usually don't do this much damage."

We keep on running, the Royal Safe Room is under the first floor and we're on the second at the moment. "America come on!" Maxon yells, running barefoot and trying not to step in blood, broken glass or over bodies is a lot harder then you'd think. Maxon notices that I don't have any shoes and sweeps me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"There's the Prince!" I hear somebody yell, I turn my head and see five or so rebels crowding around us. Where are all the Guards? The rebels make a circle around Maxon and I, we're trapped. Maxon puts me back on my feet and pushes me behind him, I smile. So selfless, always putting others before himself. "Well, well, well," The same rebel says slowly. "What a treat, The Crown Prince himself and the one and only Lady America."

"Who do I start with first?" He walks closer to us, "Aren't you pretty," He purrs whilst slowly coming up to me and cups my cheek with a cold hand covered in dirt, my breathing hitches and I close my eyes.

"Get your hands off of her," I hear Maxon growl. The Rebel laughs.

"Oh, I think we've found the Prince's favourite," He chuckles and removes his hand from my cheek only to bring it back and slap me across the cheek, my head snaps back and a wave of anger takes over me.

I push the rebel and he stumbles back with a gasp he raises his gun. "You wouldn't dare," I say through gritted teeth. "You wouldn't dare!" I yell. I walk towards him, steam coming out of my ears, "Don't touch me _or_ Maxon ever again," I poke him in the chest. "You rebels think your so powerful, news flash, you're not!"

The Rebel laughs. "You are a feisty one aren't you?" I glare at him. "Now!" He yells and the rebels crowding us grab my wrists and ankles. "Listen here America, you are nothing. We can do as we plead, hurt who we want with just a click of my fingers." He clicks his fingers to prove his point one of the rebels twist my wrist slightly, I groan when I feel my bone move out of place. I struggle to turn my head and see Maxon surrounded my guards mixed with rebels fighting one another, Maxon punches a rebel in the jaw, no one has seen me. "Sleep tight Princess," He says, one of them whacks my head with the side of his gun and darkness takes over me.

 _ **Author Note.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_

 _ **What was your favourite book out of The Selection, The Elite, The One, The Heir or The Crown and why?**_

 _ **Short chapter I know and I am so so so sorry because all my readers are so incredibly amazing. I just didn't know how else to write this chapter because there's a lot of action and fighting and a lot happens in it so I didn't want to drag it on but now the story is going to pick up and get more interesting. I'm sorry again.**_

 _ **On a lighter note, all these reviews, favourites and followers! You guys are incredible! Ah, I love getting reviews :)**_

 _ **Thank you to AGoodBookNeverEnds for your review and Percabeth-TrisTobias for your favourite.**_

 _ **AGoodBookNeverEnds Hi, don't worry about it :) Thank you so much and I'm so happy you like my story! Hopefully you'll like this chapter but I promise next ones will be better :)**_

 _ **I'm not sure about Eadlyn during the Heir I couldn't really figure her out, my least favourite character would have to be probably Silvia, Kriss or Olivia. I don't know why :)**_

 _ **Thank you again for everybody's kind words and every thing else! :)**_

 _ **Izzy**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

I wane up to the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, I open my eyes and look at my surroundings, darkness. Darkness and a small window at one of the walls. I stand up on my wobbly feet and put a hand to my aching head. I walk over to the window and tap on it, a man looks through. "What do ya want?" He says in a gruff voice.

"Where are we?" I ask suddenly feeling small and helpless next to him.

"Going to the Base, now shut up," As soon as he says this all the memories of last night come flooding back to me. Kriss being a rebel, the alarm going off, Maxon protecting me in front of all the Rebels, talking back to the leader (not my wisest move), seeing Maxon fighting, getting hit around the head with the gun and blacking out. My breath comes out in quick, short gasps as I realize what this means.

I've been captured.

My breathing gets faster and I can't catch my breath, black spots cloud the edges of my vision but I force myself to stay awake. Calm down America, you can't do anything unconscious. I manage to get my breathing under control just as the truck shudders to a halt. There's a lot of rustling about and then the back of the truck opens, I shield my eyes at the blinding light. "Get out," The rough voice commands. I stand up and shakily make my way out of the truck, the Rebels put a blindfold over my eyes, a gag in my mouth and tie up my wrists and ankles again. "Just so you don't get any bright ideas," They pull on the chains and I'm forced to walk towards the Base.

From what I can tell, we're walking through a forest judging by the crunch of the leafs, tripping over the tree roots and the sound of water running and birds chirping. I hear metal grinding against metal and then I'm pushed down a flight of stairs. I stumble and collapse at the end, a groan escaping my lips when I land on my side. That's going to leave a bruise. Somebody picks me up, walks a few feet and then throws me into a cell. They take off my blindfold and take out my gag but leave me tied up.

I look around and see I was right, it's an underground bunker made entirely out of metal. It's not very bright but there are a few lights on the walls and ceiling. There is a line of cells on each side of a corridor, they are small, have a rusty, old, smelling toilet, a tiny window up high and is shielded off by thick metal bars. "Who are you?" I ask with venom in my voice.

The Rebel chuckles and I get a good look at him, he's tall probably six foot something, sun kissed rough skin covered with scars, mouth twisted up into a evil smirk and eyes of different colours. One dark blue and one hazel. "That's not my place to say."

I glare at the man, another Rebel comes up behind him, the same one from last night. "Evening Sir," The first rebel bends down as if to bow to the other.

"Out, I want to be alone with the lady," The first rebel nods and walks out. "Ah Lady America, I've heard a lot about you," He begins. "As you know, we're Rebels but not the ones you might think."

I frown. "Then what are you?"

"My name is West Samuels and I'm the leader here, I was not fond of your show last night but my daughter, Freya thought it was hilarious," He inches his face close to mine. "I was not amused." I stay silent. "Anyways, we are different from the Northern Rebels, we don't want the diaries, we are different from tie Southern Rebels, we don't want to kill a lot of people only one. Maybe two."

"What are you called?" I ask innocently, trying to get as much information as possible to give to Maxon.

"The Darklocks." He answers.

"What is your purpose then, if your not like the others?"

West laughs, "Kill the Heir. No Heir, no leader of the country once poor Queen Amberly and King Clarkson are gone and I can take the throne. However, I may have to kill you as well. See its clear that your Maxons favourite and if he picks you and he dies well, your left to rule the country. Your just always in the way."

It takes a while for me to handle this. They want to kill Maxon? And me because I'm the so called _'favourite?'_ "What's your relationship with Kriss?" I blurt out, determined to get more answers.

"Kriss Ambers. She's my niece and worked for me alongside Freya for a while. Then she turned sixteen and ran off with the damm Northerners." He explains. "She has no intention of killing anyone, all she is supposed to do is trick Maxon into liking her so she could find the diaries. All she had to do was get rid of you."

"I was right," I whisper so that West can't hear me.

"Now, I think a certain Prince would like to watch Freya cutting you up into tiny slices, breaking every bone in your body, watching every tear fall, every drop of blood _gone."_ He says darkly and pulls me up off the floor.

"Don't you think so?"

 _ **Author Note.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_

 _ **Who's your favourite Maid in the Selection Series?**_

 _ **I am so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that! I'm so mean, sorry but tomorrow I'll try to update again :)**_

 _ **This story is really coming together, I have so many ideas but for the next chapter I really need your help.**_

 _ **Who's Point Of View should the next chapter be in? You can choose between ANY character you want, just review who you want and I'll choose the persons with the most votes.**_

 _ **Now, I would like to give a big thank you to Yashna590199 and Princessofhavealot for following Break My Heart, you guys are awesome ;)**_

 _ **Also Selectiongirl (guest) thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that your enjoying it so far, hopefully you liked this chapter too. :)**_

 _ **Feel free to PM me or review any time you want if you have any questions, want to know next time I'll update or just want to talk then go ahead, I don't bite :)**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Love you guys 3**_

 _ **Izzy**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


	6. IMPORTANT

_**Hello lovely people! Sorry for not updating I've been in Paris and not had time to write :)**_

 _ **So, I have decided that you guys can choose who's Point Of View you want for the next chapter. You can decide from these three people:**_

 _ **America.**_

 _ **Maxon.**_

 _ **West.**_

 _ **Just say in the review section who you'd like to read and I'll choose the person with the most votes! I'll update either later today or tomorrow.**_

 _ **I love you guys! 3**_

 _ **~Izzy x x**_


End file.
